Al otro lado de la brecha
by R.S.Black
Summary: Porque a veces, Draco deseaba estar al otro lado de aquella brecha invisible y no sentir más dolor. Respuesta al pedido de Nott Mordred para el foro Weird Sisters


_**Disclaimer: **nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Vale, que aún me faltan miles de cosas por hacer, como estudiar, lavarme el cabello y ahogarme en la depre porque la tercera temporada de Supernatural se ha acabado y me he quedado vacía como el tanque de gasolina de un auto, pero tendré que superarlo con toda la dignidad posible. Si notan algo melancólico en el fic, no se preocupen, es mi corazón partiéndose en dos y yo escribiendo como posesa ¿De acuerdo?_

_**Nott** (vale, que no te tengo la suficiente confianza para llamarte así, pero suena bonito así que lo haré) esto es para ti, ya lo sabes bien y espero que te guste._

_Besos_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Al otro lado de la brecha.**

Es algo inevitable, es una de esas cosas que no se ven, pero que sabes que están ahí, porque la sientes con vida y con un palpitar tan fuerte que te perfora los oídos y te hace sentir extraño.

Nunca se había fijado en aquel andar escurridizo ni en ese particular y fuerte olor a cerveza que desprende su collar de corchos al pasar, ni siquiera había escuchado aquel rin tin tín molestoso que provocan sus aretes de rábanos al moverse o lo desgreñado y rubio que es su cabello (¡Circe bendita, rábanos!).

Tal vez es, simplemente, que nunca le había puesto la suficiente atención (tampoco es que lo hubiera querido nunca), quizás es que, al no ser parte de su mundo y al estar al otro lado de aquella brecha invisible pero que siempre ha estado ahí y que lo separa de todo aquello que desconoce, no la había visto como en realidad es: una completa extraña.

Draco, que es solo sangre fría en las venas, túnicas costosas y zapatos bien lustrados, no puede evitar sentirse extraño ahora que la ha _visto. _No puede evitar que algo amargo y sucio se le forme en la garganta cada vez que levanta la mirada y se la encuentra al otro lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw con aquella eterna y permanente sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos azules recorriendo todo con atención, como si fuera la primera vez que ve todo aquello.

Y no puede dejar de sentir aquel nudo en el estómago y aquel extraño picor en el cuerpo cada vez que se la cruza en los pasillos y ella solo le sonríe y se aleja con sus pasos distraídos y el movimiento leve pero perceptible de su cabeza al ritmo de una melodía que solo ella parece escuchar.

Y cada vez que pasa, se da cuenta de que Luna Lovegood nunca le va a tener miedo a nada.

Y Draco se siente sucio cada vez que se la encuentra. Porque siente _envidia _de que ella pueda ser feliz y él no, de que ella pueda vivir en aquella pequeña cajita de cristal en la que nada malo le pasa y él tenga la obligación de estar en el mundo real, viviendo y estando sometido a las leyes de una persona que jamás ha conocido y del que solo sabe el nombre.

Porque tiene ganas de vivir al otro lado de aquella brecha, quiere que, por primera vez, lo malo no le pase a él y que solo lo atraviese pero que no le haga daño.

-¿En qué piensas, Draco?

En que ya está cansado de vivir en un lugar al que no pertenece y en tener que despertar cada día con la sensación de que cuando vuelva a cerrar los ojos, nunca más los volverá a abrir.

-En nada.

La mueca repulsiva de su rostro se ha acentuado de manera descarada en ese último tiempo, los ojos se le han oscurecido y su piel se ha convertido en un papel en blanco, no hay más expresión en él que no sea de asco y, en parte, eso hace que se sienta más desencajado.

Arrastra los pies por los pasillos mientras deja atrás a Pansy, que lo sigue mirando desconcertada aún después de que dobla aquel recodo de la primera planta. La bufanda de Slytherin le roza los talones y las puntas negras de los zapatos sobresalen por el borde de la túnica.

Cuando levanta la mirada, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño y que el molesto nudo reaparezca al ver a Luna caminado hacia él con aquella desconcertante sonrisa y con los pasos rítmicos tan característicos mientras los mechones rubios dejan entrever una ramita de muérdago en su oreja.

_Está… está loca._

La sonrisa, la ramita de muérdago, no sabe qué es pero todo en ella le provoca una picazón extraña en el rostro.

Le saluda. Farfulla un entusiasta _"Buenos días, Draco Malfoy" _y se aleja dejándolo atrás con el "_¿Qué has dicho, Lovegood?" _cosquilleándole en la punta de la lengua.

Retoma su camino, pero no deja de sentir que algo no está en su lugar, que la varita le pesa más en el bolsillo interno de la túnica de escudo verde y plateado y que el pensamiento de que tal vez Luna Lovegood no sea tan lunática como todos piensan, no le parece tan descabellado.

Porque por más que se mire en el espejo y por más que intente encontrarlo, Draco no logra ver aquel brillo vivaz e inteligente en sus ojos que notó en los azules de Luna al verla en el pasillo y aquel que más necesita en esos momentos.

Y vuelve a sentirse sucio al notar como la envidia le carcome por dentro porque siente que él y no Luna Lovegood, es el que merece más aquel brillo que le incite a despertar cada día para seguir viviendo por su apellido manchado de muerte y traición.

Y lo sabe, sabe que jamás va a poder tenerlo, pero se niega a aceptarlo aunque todo vaya en su contra. Aunque todo en él le diga que ya es tiempo de darse por vencido y acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya nada le pertenece.

Ni su vida, ni su familia ni siquiera su orgullo.

Y que ya es tiempo de aceptarlo.

* * *

_Y no tengo mucho que decir, ya saben, la depre._

_Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Nott porque en algún momento te dije que lo intentaría y, qué conste, lo he hecho xD_

_Besotes_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
